


One of the Boys

by Hils



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Very occasionally Misha is just like everyone else





	

Misha has known exhaustion before, but nothing like this. What he’s used to is the tug at the back of his mind when he’s been at Burning Man and hasn’t slept for two days because there’s too many interesting things going on.

This kind of exhaustion is different though. It’s cold and heavy and hangs off his limbs like he’s under water. The only reason he’s not unconscious right now is because they still have one more scene to shoot and he’s clinging to Castiel’s character like a lifeline. Castiel doesn’t need to sleep and so neither does he, that’s what he keeps telling himself.

He knows Jared and Jensen are feeling it too, even though they’re used to these hellish filming schedules. There’s no goofing around between takes tonight, they just lean on each other in a way that would have Misha cracking jokes if he wasn’t so fucking tired.

“You okay?” Jensen asks while Jared is off having his make-up reapplied for what they all hope to God will be the final take. Without Jared there to act as a crutch Jensen is now leaning against Misha who is, in turn, bracing himself against the wall to stop them both collapsing.

“Mish?”

He manages to nod and Jensen attempts a smile in return. “Hey, at least once we get done here we get a couple of days off. Man, I can’t wait.”

All Misha can think of is his bed, except it’s not really his. At this point he doesn’t give a shit that it’s a hotel room rather than his home. It’s soft and quiet and that’s all that matters.

“You should come over this weekend,” Jensen suggests and when his tongue snakes out to wet his lips, an unconscious gesture that you didn’t need to be Freud to interpret, Misha is suddenly thinking of another bed entirely and it does wonders to perk him up.

“Okay,” Jared says as he shuffles over to them, his voice more chipper than the slump of his shoulders suggests. “Let’s nail this thing so we can get the hell out of here.”

It’s music to Misha’s ears.

* * *

He’s lying in bed contemplating getting up when his phone rings at close to lunchtime the next day.

“Me and Jared are planning on doing nothing today,” Jensen informs him when he answers. “You want in or have you got better things to do?”

He’s been half considering spending the day in bed and ordering room service, but now that he’s talking to Jensen he’s already starting to get that itchy feeling that tells him to do _something_ , even if it’s just walking across town to Jared and Jensen’s place.

“I’ll be there in an hour.”

* * *

Jensen looks relaxed when he answers the door and Misha can’t deny it’s a good look for him. He hasn’t shaved and is wearing an old pair of jeans and a loose sweater. His smile is soft and genuine rather than the one he has when he’s trying to assure everyone that he’s fine running on four hours of sleep.

“Jared’s working out,” Jensen tells him as he ushers him inside. “But the plan is to watch the soccer, drink beer and eat takeout.”

“You sure you don’t want a barbeque?” Misha asks as he follows Jensen into the living room. “You know, to complete the whole Texan stereotype thing you’ve got going on.”

“Ass,” Jensen shoots over his shoulder as Misha collapses onto the couch. “You want me to leave you to fester in your hotel room next time?”

There’s a small part of him that wishes he was still in bed, enjoying the warmth and comfort while he can. But that’s not really him. Even when he’s exhausted to the point of delirium there’s always a part of him that points out what he could be missing if he gives in and sleeps.

“Here,” Jensen says and presses a cold beer into his hand. “You’re doing that thinking thing again. Just switch your mind off and enjoy the game, man.”

Jensen folds himself onto the couch next to Misha. There’s some sort of pre-game interview going on but Misha doesn’t really care enough to pay attention to what’s being said. What he _is_ aware of is the way that Jensen’s side is flush against his even though there’s plenty of room on the couch for them to sit comfortably without touching each other.

Jensen never makes a big deal when they’re together like this. It just is what it is. Two guys who get along well and occasionally fuck when the inclination takes them. Misha has never been one for labels, and Jensen has never bothered to try and put one on what they have. It’s simple and it works, that’s all that matters to either of them.

“Who do you think’s going to win?” Jensen asks and takes a long pull on his beer.

Misha shrugs. He’s never actually been that interested in sports. He just enjoys the social interaction that comes from watching it with groups of his friends. Half the time he finds himself watching the people he’s with rather than what’s happening on the screen. He still doesn’t really understand the rules of football. At least soccer was a bit more straightforward. “The blue ones?”

Jensen laughs, a low rumble that sends heat pooling in Misha’s gut.

“Do you even know who’s playing?”

Misha turns his head to look at Jensen who is watching him with a lazy smile. “Does it matter?”

They both know why he’s really there.

Jensen’s smile curls into a smirk as he slowly wipes a drop of condensation from the neck of his beer bottle. “No, I guess it doesn’t.”

The game is about to start when Jared barrels into the room and cuffs Jensen around the back of the head for not getting him a beer. He grabs one from the kitchen and then tosses himself into one of the chairs just in time for kick-off.

He doesn’t say anything about how close Jensen and Misha are sat next to each other, and if he notices the way Jensen’s hand is stroking slowly up and down Misha’s thigh he doesn’t say anything about that either.

Halfway through the game he casually mentions that he’s going to take the dogs for a walk later and they all know it will be a long one.

So Misha watches the soccer, drinks his beer and enjoys Jensen’s touch. He knows the real fun will happen later but for now he’s content to be one of the boys.

~Fin~


End file.
